Heather
|species = Raposa Human |role = Protagonist |gender=Female |age=Child (Teenager in real life) |fur=Orange/Shadow |games = |home = Village |boxcolor=#319418}} Heather is a timid Raposa who hardly speaks, and remains silent for most of the first game. Her most notable feature is that the left half of her face is covered in Shadow. Heather was held captive by Frostwind in Drawn to Life, and kidnapped by Wilfre in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. She was taught to speak by Crazy Barks, and quickly learns from him. Heather is a shy, adventurous Raposa who doesn't talk often. She tends to hide, and rarely socializes with the other Raposa in the villages throughout the series. Appearance Heather's most distinguishing feature is the shadow taking up the left half of her face. She is originally blonde, wears a green dress and is slightly smaller than the other main Raposa. This may be because in Real Life, she is Mike's older sister. In the game, Mike is bigger than Heather. Story Drawn to Life In the original game, Frostwind kidnapped Heather and locked her in a Shadow Cage. Later, he attacked the village forcing The Hero to fight him. He rescued Heather, who was brought back to the village. Due to her large attraction to Jowee, The Mayor placed her under his watch. At the end of the game, Crazy Barks teaches her to talk like him. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Heather begins the game having a nightmare of Wilfre returning and draining the color from the village. She ran to where it took place in order to prevent it from becoming a reality. Her pendant is seen to be used by her when she gets to the nearest hill. As she opens a treasure chest near the scene, Wilfre uses his scepter to possess her. This causes him to complete his ambition. Heather's Pendant is left behind and Jowee takes it. Aboard The Turtle Rock it is revealed that the pendant can lead the Raposa to locations they don't know about. The crew use it in order to sail to new villages. Real Life It shows Real Life with Mike where Heather is a primary figure. She was Mike's older sister who went to a fair with her family and on the way home the car crashed and their parents died while Mike fell into a coma. Heather prayed to God for Mike to awaken, who did in the end. The two are seen hugging as they are watched by Mari and Jowee dolls that they may have won at the festival. Trivia * Heather was the one who drew the pictures at the beginning of the sequel. ** This could imply that real Heather is the creator- the theory is a bit stretched, though not completely out of the question. * When Heather looks to the right of the screen, it shows her right side so it should not show the black side of her head, yet it still does. In The Next Chapter, this is corrected. * It is believed that Heather might be designed after the Norse goddess Hel, as she also has a face that is half black, and is rescued in the snow world, representing her powers of ice. The first two letters of her name reinforce the idea. The boss, Frostwind, is thought to represent Jörmungandr, an offspring of Loki, as Hel is also an Offspring. ** However, her complete name implies that still she can have a different, warmer personality, this idea coming from the fact that she aids the hero from the cold attacks of Frostwind, and giving thus some heart warming support to the hero. * The half of Heather's face that is covered in shadow may represent the bandages that she is seen with when Mike wakes from his coma. * Throughout the next chapter Wilfre will sometimes show Heather who states "Kemi Kewa" which is an anagram for "Wake Mike" * During the events of the first game Heather is one of the only main characters to move around the village *It is unknown whether Heather dies in the next chapter along with the other Raposa due to the fact she was in both real life and the coma. They may have or not have been the same person. *Her picture on the cover of the book The Art of 5th Cell is the wrong way round with the shadow on the right side of her face. *She is one of the few raposa to not have his idle sprite replaced in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. **She shares this trait with Cookie, NavyJ and Farmer Brown. * The shadow covering her face is possibly a representation of her bandages in Real Life. **This is also thought to be a reference to the Norse Goddess of death and ice, Hel. Media Category:Characters Category:Shadow Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Snow Gate